The Story of Two Champions
by Zero Devastator
Summary: Meet Alex Westbrook, who is starting his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he will be glad to meet his friends, and favorite professors, but will he be glad to see a friend from last years Triwizard Tournament? A Harry Potter AU, OC/Fleur, and maybe some OC/Katie.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is guys, the story you all have been waiting for.**

Alex Westbrook walked inside Hogwarts Express, he was wearing a red T-shirt, and pants, along with some black sneakers, he entered a room, he didn't bother to close the door, since the trolley would be passing by during the long trip to Hogwarts, he then sat down on a comfy seat, and got out a book, before he started to read it, a girl walked past the room where he was sitting at, she was wearing a blue hoodie, and a skirt, and had blonde hair, she didn't look at Alex, but that girl looked familiar to Alex, only one question was on his mind.

Was that Fleur Delacour?

**Flashback**

"Hey Fleur, can I talk to you for a second", a fourth year Alex Westbrook said, Fleur and her friends were sitting on a bench, talking, "sure Alex", Fleur said in her French accent, a few girls, who were in the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, giggled, probably knowing what Alex was going to talk about with Fleur, Fleur got up from the bench and started to walk with Alex, "what do you want to talk about", Fleur said, "I was wondering", Alex started, "yes", Fleur said, "if you want to go to the Yule Ball with me", Alex said, Fleur's eyes grew wide with excitement, "of course I will", Fleur said, "ok, see you there", Alex said.

**Flashback ends**

"No, it couldn't be", Alex thought, "she wouldn't go to Hogwarts, its to far away from France", Alex started to read his book, "hey Alex", a voice said, Alex looked up and saw his friend, Neville Longbottom, Neville entered the room and sat down, "ready for this year", Neville said, "ya, hopefully it will be greater then last year", Alex said, closing his book, "hey Neville, can I ask you a question", Alex said, "sure, go ahead", Neville said, "when you got on platform nine and three quarters, or when you got on Hogwarts Express, did you notice a girl with blonde hair, blue hoodie, and a skirt", Alex said, "no, why", Neville said, "well, when that girl passed by my room, she looked like", Alex started, "looked like who", Neville said, "F-Fleur, Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons", Alex said, Neville's eyes went wide, "you mean the veela", Neville said. "Yes", Alex said, "you know what this means", Neville said, "yep", Alex said, the train started to move, "we should find her", Neville said, "no way Neville, you know how much we could embarrass ourselves if it wasn't her", Alex said, "I guess you're right", Neville said, "well, do we just wait until we get to Hogwarts, ya know, until the sorting ceremony", Neville said, "I guess so", Alex said, "anybody home", a voice said, it was Alex's other friend, Logan Granger, Logan entered the room and sat down, "Logan, did you see a girl in a blue hoodie", Alex said, "no, why", Logan said, "it could be Fleur Delacour, you know, the girl from Beauxbatons", Neville said, "oh", Logan said. "Hopefully its her, we haven't wrote letters to each other for a while", Alex said, "well, lets wait until the sorting ceremony", Logan said.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, you are telling me, that Fleur is back at Hogwarts", Ron said, "no, I saw a girl that looked similar to her Ron, but who knows, it might be her or just another girl", Alex said, "bloody hell, do you know what Hogwarts would be like if Fleur was here", Ron said, Hermione rolled her eyes, completely not liking what Ron was saying, "will you ever get over her", Hermione said, "you know that Alex went with her to the Yule Ball", Hermione said, "oh", Ron said, with a frown on his face, "you can get angry over it all you want", Alex said, "but I'm-", Alex started, but was interrupted by Dumbledore's voice, "good evening and welcome to another year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry", Dumbledore said, "I would like to say that we have two new students entering Hogwarts, and you guys might know them from last year", Dumbledore said, "this evening, Hogwarts will be taking in two new students from last years events", Dumbledore said, "bloody hell, do you know what this means", Ron said, "it means you aren't gonna date her", Hermione said, "so, please welcome, Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and Viktor Krum from Durmstrang Institute", Dumbledore said, everybody started to clap their hands, "Viktor Krum coming here", Hermione said, her eyes wide, Fleur and Viktor enter the great hall, "hey Fleur", Alex said, Fleur turned around to see Alex, her eyes grew wide.

 **Note: Bold letters are Alex or Fleur speaking French.**

" **Hi Alex** ", Fleur said, " **I hope you get in Gryffindor** ", Alex said, Professor McGonagall got the sorting hat, and Viktor sat on the chair, "Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor", Hermione whispered, "SLYTHERIN", the sorting hat said, and everybody at the Slytherin table, mostly Pansy Parkinson, who, like any other girl in Hogwarts, had a crush on Viktor since she saw him, "damn it", Hermione said, now it was Fleurs turn, she sat on the chair, and McGonagall put the sorting hat on Fleur, "Gryffindor, please please please be Gryffindor", Alex whispered, "I know just the house for you", the sorting hat said, "not Ravenclaw, not Ravenclaw, not Ravenclaw", Fleur whispered, "not Ravenclaw, but Ravenclaw sounds like the right house for you, they will lead you to victory, and even eternal glory, just like the Triwizard Tournament", the sorting hat said, "Gryffindor, not Ravenclaw", Fleur said, "not Ravenclaw eh?...well then...GRYFFINDOR", the sorting hat said, Gryffindor table started to cheer, Fleur smiled, and sat beside Alex, "I missed you", Fleur said, "me to", Alex said, "now, introducing our new defense against the dark arts teacher, Dolores Umbridge", Dumbledore said, "uh, can I say something Mr. Dumbledore", Dolores said, Dumbledore nodded, and Dolores got up from her seat, and went in front of the whole entire hall, "when I look around this room, I see a lot of potential in you guys, great great potential", Dolores said. "And when I look around here, I can tell we are going to be great friends", Dolores said, Fred and George rolled their eyes, "right", Fred and George said, Dolores Umbridge then sat down, and everybody clapped their hands.

"That's not right", Harry said, "what do you mean", Logan said, "I can already tell she is going to be a great teacher", "I saw her when I went to the Ministry of Magic", Harry said, "Harry, do you know what this means", Hermione said, "no, what", Harry said, "that means Hogwarts is under control, under control of the Ministry of Magic", Hermione said.


	3. Chapter 3

Fleur walked into Dolores Umbridge's office after class, she had gotten detention in class after she wasn't listening to one of Umbridge's lessons, Dolores was writing something on her desk when Fleur walked in, "ah, Mrs. Delacour, I thought at first you wasn't going to make it", Dolores said, as Fleur closed the door behind her, "please, sit down", Dolores said, Fleur approached and sat down at a desk, on her desk was a quill and a sheet of paper, "alright Mrs. Delacour, I want you to write, I will pay attention in class", Dolores said, "how many times", Fleur said, "when the message sinks in, you can stop", Dolores said, and smiled. Fleur then started to write on the sheet of paper, she wrote the first sentence, she was just about to write another sentence until she felt a sharp pain in her hand, it was probably the most sharpest pain she had since the Triwizard Tournament, she looked at her hand, and saw that words were being written on her hand, the words said:

 _I will pay attention in class._

Fleur started to cry after the pain, it hurt her so bad, "dear, please don't cry", Dolores said, "this isn't a quill", Fleur said, "yes it-", before Dolores could finish her sentence, Fleur got up and ran out of her office, and out of her classroom, Alex wasn't far from Fleur, and he heard her cries, Alex started to run towards Fleur, "Fleur, what's wrong", Alex said, "Professor Umbridge, s-she used some k-kind of quill on me", Fleur managed to say through her tears, "where", Alex said, "m-my hand", Fleur said, and she showed her hand to Alex, blood was already coming from the words, "oh my god, we need to get you to the Hospital Wing right away", Alex said, "what's going on here", a voice said, it was professor McGonagall, "look what Professor Umbridge did to Fleur", Alex said, showing McGonagall Fleur's bleeding hand, "what did she do", McGonagall said, "s-she used some kind of quill", Fleur said, "Alex, Mrs. Delacour, please follow me", McGonagall said, and they followed her to Dolores class, "Dolores, is this punishment", McGonagall said, entering the classroom, showing Fleur's hand to Umbridge, "its a good way of punishment, it will teach them not to do anything inappropriate in my class again", Dolores said, "this is not punishment, this is cruelty", McGonagall said, "and who first saw her like this", Dolores said, "I did", Alex said, "don't do it to her again", Dolores smiled, "I make the decisions", Dolores said, Alex got out his wand, went up to Umbridge, and pointed it at her throat, "no you don't, Professor Dumbledore does that", Alex said, "Mr. Westbrook, I think you should stop", McGonagall said, "no, I won't", Alex said, "don't you dare threaten me", Dolores said, "don't you hurt my French Flower", Alex said, Fleur blushed. "Or what", Dolores said, Alex then turned Dolores into a rat, "Mr. Westbrook", McGonagall said, surprised at what Alex was doing, "change her", McGonagall said, Alex then turned Dolores back to her regular self, "Mr. Westbrook, we do not turn professors into animals", McGonagall said, "I'll deal with Dolores, you take Fleur to the Hospital Wing", McGonagall said, and Alex did just that.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan walked in the Gryffindor common room with his cousin Hermione, they had to get some books from the library to study for a test, "so, have you talked with Viktor lately", Logan said, "I wish, he's been spending a lot of time with Pansy", Hermione said, "so you're jealous", Logan said, "no, I'm not jealous, I have more important thing to worry about then being jealous", Hermione said, "like what", Logan said, Hermione then turned her head to look at Logan, she acted like she was going to yell, but she sighed, "just...study with those books, or hang out with Alex or something, I need to go", Hermione said, and walked away. Logan then walked over to the couch, and sat close at the fire, he then got out the book _Cram It!: How To Soar On Your O.W.L.s_ , which was a study guide for students, "hey Logan", Alex said, sitting down on the floor with Fleur, "hey Alex", Logan said, "what are you reading", Alex said, "a study guide for the O.W.L.s", Logan said, "its barely close to the O.W.L.s Logan, why are you reading it now", Alex said, "so I could be extra prepared", Logan said, "oh wait, Katie needs to speak with you", Alex said, "why", Logan said, "she didn't say", Alex said. "Ok", Logan said, and went over to Katie, "hey Logan", Katie said, "hey Katie", Logan said, sitting down, "so Logan, I was wondering if you could help me with something", Katie said.

"And whats that", Logan said, "well, there is a test coming up, just a regular test, and why was wondering if you could help me with it", Katie said, "sure", Logan said, meanwhile, Alex and Fleur were talking, "how is your hand", Alex said, "a little scarred, but better", Fleur said, "good, so do you want to go to Hogsmeade this weekend", Alex said, "yes, my parents signed that paper," Fleur said, "good", Alex said, suddenly, there was a rumbling sound that was coming from the fireplace, everybody started to step away from it, then came out a person, wearing a Durmstrang Institute uniform. He got up from the floor, and looked at Alex, he smiled.

"Hello Alex", he said.

"Hello cousin", Alex said.


	5. Chapter 5

The people in the Gryffindor common room stared at Alex's cousin, "Fleur, you might not know him but, this is Tyler Black, my cousin, he was here when Durmstrang was at Hogwarts last year", Alex said, "Fleur Delacour", Fleur said, shaking Tyler's hand, he then stopped shaking hands with Fleur, and looked at Alex, "Alex", Tyler said, "yes", Alex said.

"We need to talk".

 _Few minutes later..._

"Durmstrang Institute had been acting weird lately", Tyler said to Alex, Harry, Fleur, and Dumbledore, they were in Dumbledore's office, Tyler was now explaining what was going on, "what has been happening there", Dumbledore said, "students, being killed in their sleep, and weird messages being written in blood on the walls", Tyler said, "hmm", Dumbledore said, "this is very unexpected", "sir, I recommend we keep Tyler here, just in case", Alex said, "I guess we can", Dumbledore said, "ok great", Alex said, "amazing", Fleur said, Harry just stayed silent, then they exited the office, and made their way to the Gryffindor Common Room.

 **Yes I know, the chapter was to short.**


End file.
